


Taking Care Of A German Blond Boy

by rick_italy



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-21
Updated: 2014-10-21
Packaged: 2018-02-22 02:55:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2491874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rick_italy/pseuds/rick_italy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>«per una volta vorrei essere io a prendermi cura di te...»</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taking Care Of A German Blond Boy

**Author's Note:**

> per chi avesse intenzione di leggere o vedere il film Nicholas Nickleby... attenzione perché ci sono diversi spoiler...  
> la storia prosegue Gute Besserung Marco, con Mario che chiede a Thomas Reus se ha un posto libero in macchina... Mario ha cambiato idea, ha deciso di rimanere a Dortmund...

_ immagine pubblicata da willowsomething su tumblr.com _

 

«Signor Reus, ha un posto libero per me in macchina?» quella voce inconfondibile... anche se Marco, mentre si volta, non riesce a comprendere il motivo di quella domanda... fino a qualche ora prima Mario aveva deciso di rientrare a Monaco dopo la partita, anche mentre era seduto sulla panca dello spogliatoio, preparandosi, il biondo non aveva fatto altro che pensare all'occasione perduta, l'ennesima occasione che sfumava all'ultimo momento... come ormai purtroppo ci stava facendo l'abitudine... ed ogni volta sempre lo stesso impegno per tranquillizzarsi, per pensare positivo, _la prossima volta Marco, vedrai che la prossima sarà quella giusta..._ ma ormai questa frase la conosce a memoria... riunione tecnica il giorno seguente... questa era stata la giustificazione di Mario, è l'inizio della stagione, Pep Guardiola, il tecnico del Bayern, non vuole lasciare nulla al caso e quindi chiede uno sforzo in più ai suoi giocatori, sacrificando, ogni tanto, pure il giorno libero. Felice come ogni volta che ha la possibilità di vedere Mario, di passare insieme a lui qualche giorno, persino un po' di ore... purtroppo questi momenti non sono frequenti e quindi nei giorni precedenti la mente di Marco comincia ad elaborare... tutto quello che vorrebbe condividere con il giovane, anche se poi, immancabilmente, nel momento in cui si trova davanti Mario dimentica tutto quanto... e si lascia trasportare dalle emozioni, _non che sia un male,_ pensa. Pochi minuti alla fine della partita contro la Scozia... il risultato che, con non poche difficoltà li premia, anche se hanno rischiato di partire subito con il piede sbagliato... Marco la sta giocando tutta, dopo non aver saltato neanche un minuto della sfida contro l'Argentina, replica della finale di Rio de Janeiro... la sfortunata partita... e dire che il biondo talentuoso giocatore di Dortmund era reduce da un brutto infortunio... ma Marco non si tira mai indietro... e neanche il giocatore della Scozia che purtroppo colpisce la caviglia sinistra e per Marco è di nuovo il buio... la partenza di Mario per Monaco dopo la partita ormai passa in secondo piano... quella voce, _perchè Mario non è con gli altri giocatori del Bayern, direzione Monaco?_ Marco guarda negli occhi l'amico, che ha uno dei suoi bellissimi sorrisi rivolto proprio al biondo... sapendo che in quelle condizioni non riesce mai a dirgli di no, non riesce a resistergli... Marco ha invece stampato un grosso punto interrogativo sul viso, l'espressione non ha bisogno di commenti... _perchè?_ Mario si aspetta che il suo amico ceda, che si dimentichi del passato, che prenda l'occasione al volo... non saprebbe neanche come giustificare questa cosa... non ottenendo un sorriso dalla parte di Marco, alza lo sguardo spostandolo dietro al biondo, incrociando quello di suo padre, Thomas, «ti fermi da Marco?» chiede... e Mario immagina che l'amico gli abbia parlato del cambio di programma, a causa degli impegni con Pep Guardiola e quindi il rientro in nottata a casa... risponde con un ben definito «sì» con Marco in totale confusione... cercando di attirare l'attenzione dell'amico per ottenere una spiegazione... gli sguardi si incrociano di nuovo, «ma non dovevi rientrare a Monaco?» il giovane sa di non avere una spiegazione logica a meno che per logico non si intenda quello che alberga nel suo cuore, aveva rinunciato con tristezza alla permanenza da Marco dopo la parentesi della nazionale... spinto anche dai suoi compagni di squadra, ma il nuovo infortunio di Marco lo ha provato molto, toccato proprio nel profondo del cuore... guarda Marco, il sorriso ha qualche cedimento, perchè non vede nell'amico l'entusiasmo che si aspettava... quando ha visto Marco uscire dallo spogliatoio, ha capito che non se ne poteva andare in quel modo, doveva rimanere... ha terminato di vestirsi velocemente per raggiungerlo prima che lasciasse lo stadio. «Non vuoi che rimanga?» una domanda in risposta ad una domanda... Mario è in difficoltà, lui lo sa, Marco lo sa... e pure il signor Reus lo è, sentendosi di troppo in quella situazione... prende il trolley di Marco e gli dice «io **vi** aspetto in macchina» soffermandosi un secondo in più sulla parolina “ **vi** ”. «Il Mario che conoscevo io neanche me l'avrebbe posta una domanda del genere...» Marco deluso... la stanchezza della partita e della situazione si fa sentire... il biondo non vuole litigare, men che meno che con il suo migliore amico... ma... ma... «il Marco che conoscevo avrebbe accolto la mia permanenza con un sorriso, saltandomi al collo...» replica Mario. Muro contro muro... e fa male, anche se fosse fatto con mattoni di gommapiuma... i due amici respirano a fondo, _«casa mia è anche la tua Mario, non puoi mettere in dubbio questo,»_ e lo dice dolcemente, proprio per evitare di continuare in quella situazione di stallo, colpa mia, colpa tua... _«avevi detto che partivi ed adesso invece rimani, se lo fai solo perchè mi sono infortunato, non c'è bisogno... chiedo a Marcel, a Robin di aiutarmi...»_ mordendosi il labbro inferiore, il cuore che batte a mille, sperando che Mario non prenda in considerazione questa ipotesi ed insista per rimanere. Il giovane si avvicina e questa volta è lui a saltare al collo dell'amico, la bocca vicino all'orecchio, quasi a fargli solletico quando la apre e l'aria fuoriesce accompagnando una serie di suoni, una melodia per le orecchie del biondo... « _per una volta vorrei essere io a prendermi cura di te..._ » e Marco dopo l'infortunio di stasera, ritrova il sorriso... sempre abbracciato a Mario, le guance a contatto... « _sei geloso_ » abbassando le braccia, le mani che scendono all'altezza dei glutei, con il biondo che senza badare a nulla, incurante delle persone, stringe leggermente... e Mario che sorridendo a sua volta commenta _«non sarai sceso un po' troppo???»_ cercando gli occhi di Marco ed appena li trova riceve in cambio solo un bel sorriso, senza aggiungere una parola, è sufficiente però per Mario osservare con un po' più di attenzione lo sguardo del biondo per capire che nella sua mente sta circolando qualche pensiero particolare... e Mario comincia a preoccuparsi un poco... _chissà cosa starà complottando._ «Lo prendo come un sì?» il giovane chiede... più che altro per staccarsi Marco di dosso, dato che ha notato qualche giornalista, microfono alla mano, che sta dirigendosi verso la loro posizione... e Marco nonostante stia bene abbracciato al suo amico, cercando di scacciare tutti quei pensieri negativi che stanno bivaccando nella sua mente, felice che Mario abbia cambiato idea, gli risponde «non posso di certo lasciarti qui per strada... i tuoi compagni di viaggio saranno sicuramente già partiti...» staccando le mani dal corpo di Mario e cercando di aggiustargli il colletto della polo... poi Marco guarda verso la macchina del padre... e suggerisce di muoversi in quella direzione... «MARCO, MARIO!» i due amici non fanno in tempo ad allontanarsi, sono stati raggiunti da Jessica Kastrop di Sky Sport 24... il microfono in direzione del biondo, mentre saluta con un gesto della testa anche Mario... poi si volta verso il collega che sta riprendendo la scena... «eccoci qui in compagnia di Marco Reus e Mario Götze, gli inseparabili...» quindi di nuovo guardando Marco gli chiede, «tutta la Germania è rimasta con il fiato sospeso dal momento che sei caduto a terra dolorante... possiamo rassicurarli?» la luce forte della videocamera che lo inquadra, l'assembramento delle persone intorno a lui e Mario... Marco stringe gli occhi a fessura, la luce è molto forte ed inoltre non ha voglia di parlare, vuole solo tornare a casa e farlo il più presto possibile e soprattutto insieme a Mario... il biondo si volta verso Jessica, mentre Mario allenta la presa per poi ripassare il braccio intorno alla sua vita, così da rimanere vicino all'amico, «non lo so Jessica, domani ne sapremo sicuramente di più, ciao» e quindi fa per girarsi per raggiungere la macchina... Mario dietro, dopo aver lasciato un commento a Jessica, «Marco riesce a camminare da solo e quindi siamo fiduciosi... grazie a tutti per l'affetto dimostrato.» I due amici percorrono la breve distanza che li separa dal padre di Marco... quando il biondo aggiunge «dovrei assumerti come mio addetto stampa personale» cercando di soffocare la risata... poi prende a braccetto l'amico, zoppicando leggermente.

Mario apre la portiera, aiutando Marco a salire, offrendogli il suo braccio, poi gli viene quasi naturale prendere la cintura ed agganciarla... con Marco che lo guarda divertito, sta per dirgli che ha solo un problema alla caviglia e che le mani sono funzionanti al 100%... ma poi lascia fare... gli piace il modo in cui Mario sta cercando di farsi perdonare l'aver cambiato decisione all'ultimo minuto... e di come si stia prendendo cura di lui... e Marco in cuor suo ne vuole approfittare. Se non fosse che questo nuovo infortunio lo terrà lontano dai campi di gioco per un po', la situazione non gli dispiace più di tanto... avere Mario di nuovo nei paraggi gli fa tornare alla mente tutti i bei momenti passati insieme a lui quando Mario giocava ancora con il Borussia Dortmund. Mario sta richiudendo il bagagliaio, dopo aver sistemato il suo trolley, apre la portiera destra per salire dietro, aggancia la cintura di sicurezza e appoggia la schiena lasciando uscire un lungo sospiro... Marco senza guardare, allunga la mano sinistra dietro di se, nella speranza che... … la risposta immediata dell'amico che la prende e la stringe forte... Marco si lascia andare a sua volta sullo schienale, chiude gli occhi, cercando di mantenere la concentrazione solo su quel contatto, le dita intrecciate, _Mario... oh Mario..._ non sarà per molto, non hanno avuto ancora occasione di parlarne, è nato tutto all'improvviso, non sa fino a quando Mario rimarrà lì a Dortmund con lui ma Marco è deciso ad assaporarne ogni secondo, ogni istante... consapevole che sarà ancora più doloroso salutarsi... 600 km. li separano, quei maledetti 600 km., quante volte si è sentito perduto, quella sensazione di vuoto dentro di se, ha una famiglia fantastica che lo adora, ha tantissimi amici, alcuni darebbero qualsiasi cosa per lui e non passa occasione in cui glielo dimostrano... ma... ma... _oh Mario..._ gli manca, non c'è nulla da fare, è più forte di lui, quando il giovane è lontano da lui gli manca il respiro e quando poi le situazioni della vita invece li portano ad incontrarsi di nuovo ecco che Marco riprende a respirare normalmente, scacciando via tutti quei pensieri negativi, che da un lato lo fanno soffrire ma dall'altro gli fanno assaporare ancora di più la vicinanza di Mario... ma che darebbe il biondo per poter tornare come ai vecchi tempi, in fin dei conti non è una situazione irrimediabilmente compromessa, basterebbe un poco di volontà di Mario, di Marco... ancora insieme, perchè no??? Ed in questi momenti il pensiero spesso va all'offerta di rinnovo del contratto da parte della dirigenza del Borussia... _Dortmund è la mia casa, sono felice qui... sono felice? Sì... potrei essere più felice di così???_ Mario sta bisbigliando qualcosa all'orecchio di Marco proprio quando lo sente respirare a lungo e a fondo ed il dito indice del giovane tocca la guancia del biondo per raccogliere una lacrima che scende velocemente... _Marco, che succede?_ Un altro bisbiglio... l'amico si volta, il viso illuminato a tratti dalla luce dei lampioni che come soldatini stanno allineati e coperti ai lati del lungo viale che sta attraversando la città... un sorriso forzato ma dolce, come non potrebbe esserlo nei confronti di colui che gli fa vivere così tante emozioni... e Marco ha bisogno di tutto questo, non dice nulla ma stringe ancora di più la mano di Mario. L'iPhone di Marco che comincia a suonare, una chiamata in arrivo, Marco non vuole staccarsi da Mario e quindi prende l'iPhone con la destra, non gli è facile gestire il tutto con quella mano, accettare la chiamata... ma ci prova... «mà, ciao» un po' di insicurezza nella voce... con Mario che allunga anche l'altra mano, passandola sopra il sedile e facendola terminare sul collo di Marco... massaggiandolo lentamente... «sì, è la stessa caviglia» e poi «sì, riesco a camminare, domattina ho la visita» a questo punto Marco stacca a malincuore la mano, ne ha bisogno perchè poi la destra la passa sugli occhi... ma è questione di pochi istanti, perchè poi Mario sente cambiare il tono di voce, «beh, io ne ho molta...» e Mario sente l'amico ridere... spinto dalla curiosità fa capolino cercando lo sguardo di Marco, che subito si volta verso di lui, quasi sorpreso e spaventato nel trovare quei due occhi vispi che lo fissano, a pochi centimetri di distanza... ma quell'espressione di sorpresa sparisce immediatamente, un bel sorriso, i due amici sono felici e Marco ricordandosi che sua madre sta ancora aspettando una risposta chiede al giovane... «hai fame?» Mario rimane un attimo in silenzio e Marco immagina che l'amico, dopo aver sentito quella domanda, abbia inviato una richiesta immediata di informazioni al suo stomaco e la richiesta si sia persa per strada, perchè ci sta mettendo troppo... ma come per incanto mentre Marco è ancora immerso in questi ragionamenti ecco la risposta di Mario... «un po'...» che suona un po' strano al biondo che però ha tenuto da parte il pezzo forte... e quindi aggiunge con soddisfazione, un filo di voce _«pasta al forno»_ e Mario «tanta fame!!!» ed i due amici ridono di gusto... accogliendo con entusiasmo l'iniziativa della madre di Marco. Thomas Reus ha parcheggiato, spenge il motore e si dirige verso la parte posteriore per recuperare i trolley dal bagagliaio, Mario non ha aspettato, appena la macchina si è fermata, è sceso, afferrando la maniglia della portiera e tirando verso di se, sta per allungare le mani per sganciare la cintura di sicurezza... gli sguardi non si incrociano, ma Marco lo sta fissando, e quando la testa del giovane passa proprio davanti alla sua, la sua mente viene inondata da un buonissimo profumo... il profumo di Mario e Marco sorride, passando la sua mano sul collo del ragazzo di Memmingen che senza voltarsi sorride... Marco scende, appoggia il piede destro e poi si alza, portandosi dietro anche il sinistro, che però appoggia delicatamente, aspettandosi di sentire una fitta di dolore... e così avviene... _forse si è gonfiata un po' la caviglia_ . Una smorfia sul suo viso e la mano destra appoggiata sulla spalla di Mario, che rimane lì vicino a lui, dandogli tutto il sostegno possibile. Thomas Reus lascia i trolley nell'ingresso e poi saluta i due ragazzi dando loro appuntamento appena la pasta sarà cotta... Mario chiude la porta, Marco accanto a lui, il braccio sinistro del giovane intorno alla vita del biondo, sono fermi... Marco lo guarda e Mario osserva la casa... e l'amico non può non notare una nota di malinconia nello sguardo di Mario... « _quando è stata l'ultima volta??? Non ricordo..._ » Marco si gira completamente verso di lui, una stretta a tenaglia delle braccia intorno al corpo e la testa appoggiata sul suo petto... « _l'importante è che tu sia qui adesso_ », stringendo ancora più forte. « _Vieni, che ti aiuto a stenderti_ » accompagnando ogni movimento di Marco che appena si trova vicino al divano si gira verso l'amico mettendosi a sedere... Mario allora si inginocchia davanti a lui, scioglie il nodo dei lacci della scarpa destra, sfila il piede e poi afferra le gambe di Marco, che intanto si è disteso e quindi le appoggia delicatamente... « _aspetta, il cuscino_ » afferrandolo e posizionandolo tra la testa del biondo ed il poggiolo, mentre un altro lo posiziona sotto il piede sinistro, alzando delicatamente la gamba... _«va bene così?»_ e Marco fa cenno di sì con la testa... « _ti porto qualcosa da bere?_ » « _ci dovrebbe essere della coca-cola in frigo, la birra non mi va adesso, ma tu prendila pure_ » e così Mario si allontana un attimo, sparendo alla vista del biondo, in quanto la spalliera del divano gli copre tutta la visuale, sente il rumore della porta della cucina... Mario apre il frigo, individuata la bottiglia di coca-cola, la prende e la lascia sopra il tavolo, mentre dalla mensola sopra il lavandino recupera due bei bicchieri grandi. Riempiti con il liquido scuro accompagnato da migliaia di bollicine, li prende, uno per mano e ritorna in salotto. «Marco, non trovo le cannucce...» appoggiando i bicchieri sopra il tavolino di vetro, accanto alle chiavi di casa... quindi allunga le mani verso i piedi, per slacciare le scarpe da ginnastica... vuole un po' di libertà e sfilate le prende e le sistema dietro al divano in modo che non siano troppo visibili, quindi riprende i bicchieri, dà un sorso al contenuto del suo... poi alza lo sguardo e lo vede... Marco ha ceduto, la fatica della partita, la paura per l'intervento del giocatore scozzese, il dolore alla caviglia, la tensione per il nuovo infortunio, il cambio di programma di Mario e la sua permanenza a Dortmund... tante emozioni, che lo hanno provato ed appena si è sentito al sicuro, nel suo nido, con la persona che più ama, si è lasciato andare e la stanchezza ha preso il sopravvento. Mario si avvicina, lo sguardo di soddisfazione nel vedere il suo amico finalmente riposare sereno... gli passa la mano tra i capelli cercando di non svegliarlo e poi fa un salto in camera da letto, recuperando dall'armadio un leggero plaid che usa per coprire Marco. Si accomoda quindi in poltrona, posizionata diagonalmente davanti al divano e così Mario può tranquillamente bere la sua coca-cola osservando il riposo del suo amico. Sul ripiano sotto il tavolino di vetro ecco che Mario nota un album... non gli sembra di ricordarlo, sembrerebbe nuovo... incuriosito appoggia il bicchiere sul tavolino e poi allunga la mano per prenderlo... _si direbbe un regalo di qualche fan..._ la copertina gialla e nera, lucida e liscia al tatto, con al centro la scritta _**MARCO REUS** _ in un bel carattere in rilievo, apre l'album ed ecco alcune foto... recuperate probabilmente da internet, da uno di quei tanti siti che sono pieni di immagini di Marco, di Mario, del Borussia Dortmund... e Mario immagina se sfogliando quell'album troverà anche foto sue insieme a Marco... e mentre pensa questo alza lo sguardo e lo rivolge di nuovo verso il biondo, che dorme beato sul divano a qualche metro da lui.

_ immagine pubblicata da lilarose79 su tumblr.com _

 

sfoglia le pagine una ad una, scoprendo alcune foto che non crede di aver mai visto...

 

_ immagine pubblicata da lilarose79 su tumblr.com _

 

e Marco in azione gli fa tornare in mente tante situazioni, tanti momenti belli passati insieme, gli manca il biondo, il suo amico del cuore, gli manca e pure moltissimo, Marco lo sa, ma Mario preferisce non manifestare troppo questa sua sensazione di disagio... perchè sa che la scelta di andare al Bayern Monaco è stata sua... e che Marco ha provato in tutti i modi di farlo restare a Dortmund... con lui...

 

_ immagini pubblicate da lilarose79 su tumblr.com _

 

osserva le foto, la lingua la passa senza accorgersene sulle labbra, solito suo atteggiamento ad indicare che sta apprezzando molto quello che vede... è orgoglioso, come se fosse merito suo del successo di Marco, in questo momento le loro vite si sono separate, ma Mario sa che prima o poi si ritroveranno insieme, non potrebbe essere altrimenti, alza di nuovo lo sguardo e lo fissa dolcemente per un altro po'...

 

_ immagine pubblicata da lilarose79 su tumblr.com _

 

una mosca sta volando minacciosa intorno al naso di Marco, si lancia in aria e poi di nuovo in picchiata, poi sembra che abbia deciso l'atterraggio, ma un movimento della mano di Marco le fa cambiare idea di nuovo... Mario osserva divertito ma non vuole che il sonno del suo amico venga disturbato... le calze bianche toccano il pavimento, tra le mani sempre l'album, a dire il vero gli era venuto in mente di utilizzarlo per dare la caccia alla mosca... ma poi immaginando quel punto nero spiaccicato sulla copertina gli fa cambiare idea... si avvicina quel tanto che basta per suggerire alla mosca di cambiare zona della casa... e Mario soddisfatto affonda di nuovo sulla poltrona, riapre l'album dove aveva lasciato un dito come segnalibro e le immagini di Marco gli fanno tornare in mente altri momenti passati insieme al suo carissimo amico.

 

_ immagini pubblicate da lilarose79 su tumblr.com _

 

Uno sguardo all'orologio al polso sinistro... lo stomaco ha cominciato a brontolare qualche minuto prima... è forte la tentazione di andare in cucina alla ricerca di qualcosa da mettere sotto i denti, ma altrettanto forte è la consapevolezza che da lì a poco potrà gustare la pasta al forno della signora Reus... che più di una volta, quando capitava a casa Reus, lo obbligava a dire di sì alla domanda... «ti fermi a mangiare con noi Mario?» non che a casa sua non si mangiasse bene, anzi... basterebbe chiedere a Marco... che non si capiva poi dove andasse a finire tutto il cibo che faceva passare dalla bocca... tutti questi pensieri stanno facendo aumentare la fame a Mario e quindi anche l'attesa di sentire il campanello suonare... le ultime due pagine dell'album... le ultime foto...

 

_ immagini pubblicate da lilarose79 su tumblr.com _

 

Quando le palpebre cominciano a scendere, nonostante i tentativi di rimanere sveglio riescano sempre con maggiore difficoltà, ecco che il campanello lo scuote e Mario nota con terrore che il bicchiere di coca-cola si trova proprio in bilico sul poggiolo della poltrona e che sarebbe bastato un movimento di qualche millimetro per farlo cadere sul pavimento... _la pasta..._ pensa il giovane mentre si alza, allungando le braccia in alto per sgranchirsi e notando che invece, fortunatamente, quel suono acuto non ha avuto conseguenze sul sonno del biondo. I coniugi Reus alla porta, una teglia fumante coperta da un bel pezzo di carta stagnola, accartocciato sul bordo e per evitare che il calore si disperda ecco un panno legato tipo fagotto da viandante in cerca di fortuna, che avvolge e protegge il prezioso contenuto ma soprattutto un odore che potrebbe far resuscitare i morti. Un sorridente Mario li accoglie, _«entrate»_ parlando a bassa voce e quindi facendo capire a Thomas e Manuela che il loro adorato figlio in questo momento sta dormendo. La mamma di Marco si dirige per prima cosa in cucina, aprendo il fagotto ed infilando la teglia coperta dalla carta stagnola dentro il forno, poi tornata in salotto si precipita verso Marco... gli appoggia il dorso della mano sulla guancia e quel contatto della mano fredda provoca il suo risveglio. Un attimo in cui ci si pone le solite domande, quando ci svegliamo all'improvviso, magari non ricordandoci di essere andati a dormire... _dove sono, che cosa sto facendo, chi sono le persone qui davanti a me..._ beh, l'ultima domanda forse no... perchè Marco riconosce naturalmente subito i suoi adorati genitori, la mamma si mette a sedere sul divano impedendo a Marco di alzarsi e lo abbraccia come solo una mamma sa fare... _«è un periodo sfortunato Marco, ma passerà...»_

Mario aiuta Marco a trasferirsi in cucina, dove intanto Manuela Reus ha provveduto ad apparecchiare per due... «non ci fate compagnia?» chiede Mario, ed i coniugi Reus rispondono quasi in coro, «vi lasciamo soli,» con la mamma che aggiunge «avrete tante cose da raccontarvi...» dopo i saluti Mario li accompagna alla porta, mentre Marco è rimasto a sedere in cucina. «Grazie Mario» esordisce Manuela e poi sottovoce, _«Marco è forte, ma anche se cerca di mascherarlo, sta attraversando un momento difficile»_ prende una mano di Mario tra le sue... lasciandogli il dubbio che le sue parole non siano solo riferite agli ultimi infortuni, ai mondiali mancati, ma anche alla sua partenza da Dortmund per Monaco... e prosegue, con Thomas che segue in religioso silenzio annuendo, _«ha bisogno di tutto il nostro aiuto possibile e sappiamo quanto sia importante per lui la tua presenza qui»_ ringraziandolo di nuovo... con il giovane che abbozza un lieve sorriso, _«lui farebbe lo stesso per me»_ ammette semplicemente... intanto dalla cucina un grido «HO FAME!!!» a cui segue una sonora risata... Mario non fa in tempo a raggiungere Marco... e lo vede con un grande tovagliolo annodato al collo, la forchetta nella mano sinistra ed il coltello in quella destra... sembrerebbe più pronto a mangiare un cinghiale, quello sguardo, che assomiglia... a... a... Willy il coyote mentre con l'acquolina in bocca sta pregustando il momento in cui potrà affondare i denti sulla carne di Beep Beep... nonostante non riesca mai ad acciuffarlo. Un grosso cucchiaio, Marco allunga il piatto verso l'amico, su cui rovesca una bella porzione di pasta al forno, fumante... «attento che scotta» avverte Mario... e nei minuti che seguono i due amici osservano un rigoroso silenzio, rotto solamente dal rumore delle posate a contatto con il piatto o dai gemiti che alternativamente Marco e Mario lasciano uscire dalla bocca... fino a quando... «Marco... ma come fai a non mettere su neanche un grammo dopo aver mangiato una cosa del genere...» il biondo che sta raccogliendo, con la forchetta, le ultime tracce di sugo rimaste sul piatto, forse convinto che anche le decorazioni rosse dello stesso potrebbero venire via se lui provasse ad insistere un po'... la faccia un po' delusa perchè ha più volte guardato in basso e trovato sempre lo stesso piatto vuoto... tiene la forchetta in bocca cercando di ricordare il sapore della pasta al forno appena mangiata... e poi dando un'occhiata al forno dietro di lui, dove in quei pochi punti del vetro non appannato fa capolino la teglia, non più ricolma, ma comunque ben fornita di altre porzioni di pasta... Mario davanti a lui, probabilmente sta pensando alla stessa cosa... «che dici Mario?» chiede Marco, immaginando di non dover aggiungere altro, di non dover spiegare il motivo di tale domanda... ed il giovane che ha un attimo di esitazione ma poi cede... «un'altra mandata???» sorridendo felice... ed il biondo che allunga il piatto all'amico... Mario si alza, con il piatto nella mano sinistra, lo appoggia sopra il ripiano cottura, coperto da una lastra di vetro nei momenti in cui non viene utilizzato, apre il forno, e prende la teglia, appoggiandola sopra la tavola, il grosso cucchiaio pieno di pasta, con i filamenti di mozzarella che si allungano fino a quando essendo troppo esili si spezzano, una bella porzione per Marco, che felice riprende possesso del piatto, la forchetta nella mano sinistra... sta per lanciarsi a capofitto ma poi decide di aspettare Mario, il quale con una porzione leggermente più piccola fa ritorno al suo posto...

La teglia ormai contiene solo qualche traccia di pasta al forno, i due amici avevano davvero fame, la partita di qualche ora prima ha contribuito in maniera rilevante... e l'infortunio non è più tra i pensieri di Marco, almeno fino a quando prova ad alzarsi dalla tavola ed è obbligato a rimettersi seduto... l'attenzione di Mario verso il biondo, che lo guarda ed ammette sconsolato «è gonfia...» le mani tra i capelli senza dire nulla, ormai è andata, è inutile arrabbiarsi... Mario si alza, raccoglie i due piatti, passa accanto a Marco, la mano libera a contatto con il collo, una leggera stretta, per poi dirigersi verso il lavabo. Il biondo immagina le intenzioni dell'amico ma cerca di stopparlo in tempo, «metti dentro la lavapiatti» con il giovane che si volta, un sorriso, «ma è poca roba, posso lavarla io» Marco insiste, mentre cerca di alzarsi dalla sedia, «vieni Mario, lascia perdere i piatti, voglio godermi ogni istante della tua presenza qui, ti voglio tutto per me» allungando una mano verso l'amico, che felice non lascia inascoltata la richiesta di Marco ed afferrata la mano, gli passa il braccio intorno alla vita, cercando di aiutarlo a spostarsi in salotto. Raggiunto il divano Marco ha però un tentennamento... e confida all'amico, «dovrei fare un salto in bagno, lavare i denti etc... etc... etc...» una piccola risata accompagna la conclusione della frase e così Mario cambia direzione, accompagnando il biondo in bagno e lasciandolo da solo mentre fa ritorno in salotto, si avvicina allo scaffale dove sono riposti i tanti film che Marco colleziona e soprattutto i cofanetti di alcune serie TV che allietano quelle poche serate in cui Marco si ritrova a casa da solo. «Il Trono di Spade», tra le mani il cofanetto della quarta stagione, lo osserva attentamente e poi lo rimette nella sua posizione originaria, accanto ci sono un paio di blu-ray «Godzilla», lo gira controllando il cast e poi «X-Men, giorni di un futuro passato» e con questo pensa di aver terminato la ricerca... aspettando Marco per proporgli la visione... mentre alza lo sguardo di nuovo verso lo scaffale, la sua attenzione viene attirata però dalla custodia di un film, in disparte rispetto agli altri... si tratta di un DVD, Mario lo afferra... il titolo non gli dice nulla... «Nicholas Nickleby» sopra la scritta «tratto da un romanzo di Charles Dickens» naturalmente conosce questo autore, anche se non è sicuro di ricordare qualcuno dei suoi libri... _ma non devo essere interrogato_ , pensa sorridendo, una foto con gli attori, _e quanti sono_... qualche viso familiare... e qualche nome che pensa di aver già sentito nominare... «Jamie Bell, Anne Hathaway, Charlie Hunnam, Christopher Plummer» … gira la custodia per controllare il retro e comincia a leggere sottovoce la trama, _«non potrete non amare questo film, vibrante racconto di intrighi, passione e vendetta. Vivace, brillante, meravigliosamente interpretato da un fantastico cast, questo adattamento del capolavoro di Dickens è una romantica avventura senza tempo che vorrete custodire gelosamente per anni! Quando la famiglia Nickleby viene tradita nel momento del bisogno, il giovane Nicholas (Charlie Hunnam) dovrà comportarsi da eroe. Seguitelo in un sorprendente viaggio che la critica ha unanimamente acclamato come incantevole...»_ ha come l'impressione che questo film possa rivelarsi una piacevole sorpresa... sente dei rumori provenire dal bagno, la porta si apre e Marco fa capolino... passi piccoli, cercando di non caricare troppo il peso sulla gamba sinistra, «com'è questo?» il DVD mostrato in direzione del biondo, mentre si avvicina per aiutarlo... «ah... sinceramente non lo so, me lo ha prestato Marcel raccomandandomi di guardarlo attentamente, ma fino ad oggi non ho avuto occasione» allunga il braccio e con la mano afferra quello di Mario, appoggiandosi su di lui, e tornando al discorso sul film «lo guardiamo?» con Mario che accoglie con entusiasmo la proposta del biondo.

L'ora è tarda, la mattina seguente ci sarà la visita alla clinica per determinare l'entità dell'infortunio di Marco, l'ennesimo di questo sfortunato periodo della sua carriera... ma i due amici non hanno voglia di far terminare questa serata, non ancora... Mario steso sul divano, la schiena appoggiata sulla parte destra, con un cuscino sistemato dietro tra il bracciolo e la sua schiena. Marco steso a sua volta, tra le gambe aperte di Mario ed appoggiato rilassato sul corpo del giovane, con i capelli corti biondi che toccano sistematicamente il mento di Mario provocandogli il solletico... ma Mario invece che allontanarsi si avvicina di più, appoggiando a volte il mento sulla testa di Marco e stringendo delicatamente le braccia intorno al suo collo. I due amici sono concentrati sulle immagini che scorrono sullo schermo piatto davanti a loro, il film li ha presi totalmente.

“ _Nicholas a un tratto incontrò il viso di Smike che lo guardava. Questi in ginocchio innanzi la stufa, raccoglieva un po' di carboni sparsi sul focolare e li buttava sulla fiamma. S'era fermato a dare un'occhiata furtiva a Nicholas, ma come si accorse d'esser osservato, si trasse indietro come in attesa di un pugno” **(Charles Dickens – Nicholas Nickleby)**_

“ _«E a me quali visi sorrideranno nel momento della morte?» disse con un brivido il compagno. «Chi mi parlerà in quelle lunghe notti? Nessuno può venire da casa, e se qualcuno venisse, avrei paura, perchè io non lo riconoscerei, e non potrei riconoscerlo. Tristezza e paura, tristezza e paura per me, vivo o morto. Nessuna speranza, nessuna speranza»” **(Charles Dickens – Nicholas Nickleby)**_

“ _«Non v'incontrerò mai più?» domandò il ragazzo, parlando con insolita scioltezza e volubilità. «Ma sì» rispose Nicholas col desiderio di fargli piacere. «No, no!» disse l'altro, afferrandogli la mano. «Dove io... dove io... ditemelo di nuovo. Ditemi dove io potrei trovarvi.» «Mi troverai» rispose Nicholas con la stessa umana intenzione, «e cercherò di giovarti e di aiutarti, e di non esserti cagione di nuove pene come ho fatto qui.» Il ragazzo prese affettuosamente fra le sue le mani del giovane, e portandosele al cuore, disse un po' di frasi tronche che non furono comprese. Ma in quel momento entrava Squeers, e Smike si ritirò nel suo cantuccio.” **(Charles Dickens – Nicholas Nickleby)**_

“ _La figura si mosse, si levò, si avanzò, e venne a cadergli ai piedi in ginocchio. «Perchè ti inginocchi dinanzi a me?» disse Nicholas, sollevandolo in fretta. «Per venire con voi... da per tutto... dovunque... in capo al mondo... anche in una tomba» rispose Smike, stringendogli la mano. «Lasciatemi venire, ah, lasciatemi venire! Siete voi la mia casa... il mio buon amico... per carità, conducetemi con voi.»” **(Charles Dickens – Nicholas Nickleby)**_

“ _«Chi grida così forte?» «Chi grida così forte?» disse Smike. «Chi grida così forte?» ripetè Nicholas. «Chi grida così forte?» grido Smike.” **(Charles Dickens – Nicholas Nickleby)**_

“ _«Sì; lo so» quegli rispose. «Un giorno ti dirò la ragione, ma non ora. Perciò io mi detesto; voi siete tutti così buoni e gentili con me. Ma non ho la forza di resistere. Il mio cuore è così pieno... Voi non sapete che cosa io abbia in cuore...»” **(Charles Dickens – Nicholas Nickleby)**_

“ _Le parole che seguirono furono pronunciate con un filo di voce, e interrotte da lunghe pause; ma da esse Nicholas apprese per la prima volta che il morente con tutto l'ardore di una natura concentrata in un'unica, chiusa, disperata, segreta passione, amava la sorella Caterina. Egli si era procurato un riccio dei suoi capelli, e lo portava sul petto avvolto in un pezzo di nastro portato da lei. E fece a Nicholas una preghiera: che gli togliesse, quando fosse morto, l'amuleto, perchè non lo vedesse nessuno, ma che al momento di chiuderlo nel feretro e seppellirlo, glielo mettesse di nuovo al collo, perchè riposasse con lui nella tomba. Nicola inginocchiato gli fece questa promessa, e gli promise inoltre che lo avrebbe messo a riposare nel luogo da lui indicato. Essi s'abbracciarono e si baciarono sulla guancia. «Ora» mormorò Smike, «io sono felice.»” **(Charles Dickens – Nicholas Nickleby)**_

I titoli di coda arrivano al momento giusto... i due amici sono così stanchi che non hanno voglia di alzarsi dal divano per arrivare al letto... «lo sai che sei pesante???» Mario ride... e Marco che si allunga, si stende ancora di più sbadigliando... _«povero Smike»_ commenta Marco... è un happy ending a metà il film appena visto... e Mario a sua volta « _che bella amicizia, Smike è rinato quando ha conosciuto Nicholas..._ » aggiungendo « _quante ne ha passate..._ » e sente il bisogno di avvicinarsi ancora di più al biondo, le mani scivolano sul petto, stropicciando nel loro percorso la maglietta indossata da Marco, si sente pure un respiro più profondo degli altri, quasi un sospiro... abbassa la testa appoggiando il mento sulla spalla sinistra, la ruota leggermente a destra, facendo incontrare le sue labbra sulla pelle calda della guancia sinistra di Marco... il quale chiude gli occhi e rimane in quella posizione senza fiatare...

Una luce soffusa entra nella stanza penetrando quell'oscurità che per alcune ore ha fatto compagnia al riposo dei due amici, Marco allarga le braccia e con la mano destra cerca qualcosa... che non trova... prova a sollevare la testa di un poco e vede un poco più distante la schiena nuda di Mario, si trova a sedere sul bordo del letto, chinato in avanti... _probabilmente si sta allacciando una scarpa,_ pensa Marco... ma poi si gira verso il comodino per vedere che ore sono... _le 7???_ si tira un poco su facendo leva con le mani e quindi si avvicina piano piano... ormai l'amico è a tiro, allunga le mani le passa intorno alla vita di Mario, che preso dai suoi pensieri non si era accorto che Marco si era svegliato, il contatto delle mani del biondo con la sua pelle gli fa fare un piccolo salto... non tanto perchè siano fredde, anzi... ma perchè non se lo aspettava, le mani serrano la presa con Marco che ne approfitta per alzarsi ancora un poco, si mette a sedere e poi lascia andare... la presa sempre più forte, la testa che trova un appoggio nella schiena davanti a lui, non è come il suo cuscino... ma forse è ancora meglio... non si ricorda l'ultima volta che aveva potuto godere della presenza di Mario... _«te ne vuoi andare di nascosto?»_ Mario sorride, e Marco prosegue _«dove vai?»_ il giovane facendo forza per rompere quella presa da lotta greco-romana, riesce a voltarsi... _«volevo fare un salto al forno...»_ e l'idea a Marco non dispiace... ma non vuole che l'amico lo lasci da solo, potrebbero ancora poltrire un poco, è ancora presto per andare alla clinica per la visita... _«possiamo passarci dopo insieme...»_ le mani che passano di nuovo ai fianchi di Mario per poi ricongiungersi dietro e Marco solleva di peso l'amico, quel tanto che basta per far pendere il peso verso di lui, verso la parte sinistra del letto, quella preferita da Marco... il biondo ricade di schiena, con la testa che affonda sul cuscino... ed il corpo di Mario che termina la sua corsa su quello di Marco... il quale continua a mantenere la presa... abbraccia stretto l'amico e poi si accoccola vicino a lui.

Marco e Mario stanno uscendo dalla clinica, Mario qualche passo avanti ed il biondo che segue... un gambaletto intorno alla caviglia sinistra e due stampelle per potersi muovere autonomamente. Sono gli ultimi minuti di Mario a Dortmund, alla guida della Range Rover bicolore del biondo si stanno dirigendo a casa di Marcel e poi andranno all'aeroporto, in modo che poi uno dei migliori amici di Marco lo possa riaccompagnare a casa. La diagnosi è stata dura, ancora un mese lontano dai campi... quando il professore lo ha comunicato a Marco, il biondo si è voltato verso Mario, uno sguardo triste e rassegnato, ma il giovane ha cercato subito di rincuorarlo e quando i due amici si ritrovano faccia a faccia, nel momento in cui Mario, trolley alla mano, deve lasciare l'amico e raggiungere il gate dove nel primo pomeriggio un aereo lo riporterà a Monaco. Marcel è rimasto qualche decina di metri distante, seduto ad aspettare Marco... la commozione sta per prendere il sopravvento, _«avrei dovuto decidere di rimanere sin dall'inizio... perdo...»_ non fa in tempo a finire la frase, perchè Marco lo interrompe, _«non aggiungere altro Mario, la colpa è mia... è che mi manchi da morire e... e...»_ alza lo sguardo, incrociando quello del giovane di Memmingen... si mordono il labbro, Mario si avvicina ancora di più, abbraccia stretto l'amico, un delicato bacio sulla guancia, ricambiato da Marco e prima di staccarsi con un filo di voce all'orecchio, tre parole... per poi salutare sia Marco che Marcel con il gesto della mano destra... mentre alcune lacrime rompono la barriera e cominciano a scivolare giù... e quelle tre parole che continuano a rimbombare nella testa di Marco... _“vieni a Monaco”._

_ immagine pubblicata da willowsomething su tumblr.com _


End file.
